


Love Means Always having to Say "I Forgive You"

by LadyAnatar



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ferris Wheels, Forgiveness, Romance, speedwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatar/pseuds/LadyAnatar
Summary: While at the fair, Remy does something (almost) unforgivable.





	Love Means Always having to Say "I Forgive You"

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This was an in-class writing assignment for the prompts "amusement park" and "forgiveness." It was supposed to be either-or, but I made a crack about someone using the cliché where she runs crying into the Ferris wheel, he runs after her, and they dramatically make up at the top. ::Ahem:: Turns out that cliché does not exist. It also turns out that I can't write Rogue with Bobby, and I lay sole blame for that at the feet of Chellerbelle on FFNet. If you haven't read her stuff, you're in for a treat. This is in an unspecified X-Man movie universe where Remy works at the school, and sorry if I mangled the accents; I tried. Credit goes to my deacon for the title.
> 
> OoOoO
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

Fighting to keep her composure, Rogue flashed her wristband at the Ferris wheel attendant. He smiled in acknowledgement and stood nearby – but thankfully not touching – as she stepped into the compartment. "Enjoy your ride," he chirped with an obscene amount of enthusiasm for this time of day, then off she went.

Collapsing onto the bench, she reveled in the moment of solitude. _The wondahs at bein' at the fair so late!_ she thought. After a moment, her unhappy thoughts threatened to pop her bubble of bliss, but she forced them aside to take in the view of the local fair. Almost the entire school had been there earlier, but she had stayed a bit later because a.) she was no longer a student, and b.) she had a motorcycle, so she didn't have to worry about getting home. Honestly, with few exceptions, the day had been fun.

"Rogue!" a voice cried out.

Ah, there were those unhappy thoughts she had been avoiding. Turning, she scowled at the figure snaking his way up the metal frame, much to the distress of the attendants. "Get lost, Remy," she growled.

"But Rogue, ma belle, I'm sorry," he called back, face radiating earnestness.

"Ah don't _care_ if yer sorry!" she cried. "Ah know you were a thief, but you promised ya'd never pull any of your tricks on me."

The Cajun finally reached her compartment and clambered in with the grace of a cat. As soon as he was on his feet, he grasped both of her hands in his. "I know. And I am so, so sorry. I honestly didn't mean to in this case – it was on instinct, and I truly didn't know it would upset you so much. Also," he added swiftly, as she opened her mouth to tell him where he could stick his apology, "I hail bearing gifts." Pulling a package from under his coat, he held it up for inspection.

She paused, rant derailed, then huffed, snatched the package, and sat down before snuggling into his side. "Yer forgiven. But Ah'm still not happy with you."

Remy sighed, stroking her arm as she tore into the package. "Understood, ma chérie. And don't worry. I will never again eat any of your elephant ears."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes 2: One of my classmates apparently thought that Remy got off easy; she said that she'd kill anyone who stole her elephant ears. For those not in the know, elephant ears are a delicious carnival food in Michigan (also known as funnel cakes, but that's boring) that are basically fried dough with sugar and cinnamon. I assume he bribed Rogue with a large one (or several), so lucky Rogue.


End file.
